Break
by chadolbaki
Summary: College AU NozoEli :)


The room was silent, save for the soft clacking of Eli's keyboard against the din of the TV in the background. Eli's typically pale face seemed paler than usual, obscured by messy blonde locks which she swatted away with the sort of impatience Nozomi recognized all too well by now. Nozomi's cool hands snaked their way around Eli's waist and brought her closer, conspicuously aware of the heat where their bodies met. "Eli," she whispered sweetly. She could feel Eli's body stiffen ever so slightly in anticipation, and that emboldened Nozomi as she let her lips graze Eli's slender neck, relishing the shivers it wrought in her girlfriend.

Arching her back to face her, Eli did her best to look displeased. "I have this report due by Sunday, you know," she mumbled. She could barely convince herself, and Nozomi knew it by the way Eli's eyes quickly averted themselves back to her computer screen. "I-I can't take a break."

Nozomi's hands did not loosen, and instead Nozomi drew even closer; close enough that Eli couldn't squirm away or hide. Her voice was firm as she replied, "You have to...you've been working for two hours straight already!" Her firmness was moderated by the gentle way in which she held Eli close to her, and though Nozomi's brows were furrowed with determination, Eli couldn't feel anything but warmth from her. She sighed, defeated.

"Just a half hour, okay?" Eli muttered. "I really have to work." Her words went unheeded as Nozomi pushed her to the carpet, her lips meeting Eli's in a flash. She broke the kiss just for a moment to glance at Eli's face, receiving the answer she needed before letting her hands roam over Eli's flushed skin. Eli mumbled something unintelligible as Nozomi's fingers deftly undid her pants string, loosening them just enough to slip her hand underneath. In a second, Nozomi realized that mumbling had been weak protest in the hopes that she wouldn't notice the dampness that coated her underwear. With a smirk, Nozomi glanced up at Eli, who now had hidden her face. "You were waiting for this, weren't you?" she teased.

Eli nodded her head slowly as though the movement itself was painful, her face burning with embarrassment. She had been - of course she had been. Nearly three weeks had passed since they last did anything like this, and she'd been all too busy...her thoughts were sharply interrupted as Nozomi teased her over her underwear, Eli's wetness soaking through the fabric. "D-don't tease me," Eli groaned, her hips trembling in desperation. She was too pent up for teasing today of all days. Willingly, Nozomi obliged and planted kisses on her tummy, now softer than it'd been in their school idol days, and eased her out of her sweatpants before tossing them over her shoulder. Eli lifted her shirt over her head as Nozomi hastily removed her own. The heap of clothing, something Eli normally would chastise her over, was completely forgotten in their haste.

Eli's legs parted slightly, her keen eyes peeking behind her fingers, eagerness feeding into her obliviousness to the way she was exposing herself to Nozomi. _Thump thump._ Nozomi gulped, drinking in the sight before her; it was rare to see Eli so needy, and it made it difficult for her to remember not to go overboard. Nozomi let her lips meet Eli's thigh, making Eli sigh in delight as the kisses ran down her thigh to meet her underwear. With a careful finger, Nozomi pulled them aside and kissed Eli's bean, teasing it with her tongue. She didn't want to make Eli blow _too_ fast, and so she averted her attention lower, lapping up Eli's wetness as Eli's voice came first weakly, then encouragingly. "N-Nozomi…" Eli whispered, her hand cradling Nozomi's deep plum hair. Glancing up, Nozomi grinned before exploring Eli with her tongue, savoring her. A slightly bittersweet and musky scent, and one that was unmistakenably Eli's. She drew back a bit to kiss Eli again, this time more greedily, and slipped a finger into her slowly. Eli gasped and moaned into the kiss, and Nozomi felt a shiver run through her own body at the sound. Another finger slipped in, and Nozomi thrusted them in and out of her, her heart thudding at the way Eli gasped and bucked her hips at Nozomi's touch, the way Eli's eyes overflowed when they met her own. Nozomi reluctantly left Eli's lips to meet her lower lips, this time focusing on Eli's sensitive nub. Her attentiveness was met with a jerk and a surprised moan, but Nozomi couldn't draw away to admire the result. Instead, her tongue flicked and flitted, teasing and stimulating, as her fingers continued to thrust into Eli. Eli's hand reached for Nozomi's hair, gently holding her as her hips began to buck to meet Nozomi's touch. "Nnh...Nozomi, I'm almost…" Eli groaned, her thighs quivering. Nozomi obliged, sucking gently on Eli's bud and keeping pace; she knew better than to quicken or slow when Eli was close. With a shudder, Eli came, her usually serious and stern voice now sweet and breathy, "Я кончаю…!" Though she didn't speak much Russian, Nozomi had learned that phrase quickly, and satisfiedly felt Eli's muscles clench and twitch on her finger, as though reluctant to let her go. When Eli's breathing had slowed, Nozomi withdrew them and licked Eli's juices off them, something she'd normally tease Eli with but refrained from doing this time. After all, it was tough to not want to bask in the afterglow when Eli looked so damn satisfied.

Eli's legs twitched with the aftershock, and her back, previously arched, collapsed on the floor. Nozomi joined her, laying on her side and snuggling against her. Eli let loose a contented sigh...for a moment, it felt like her mind was clear. But Nozomi could no longer hold back. With a smug grin, she booped Eli's nose. "Not bad for a break, huh?"

"Well…" Eli shyly mumbled, averting her eyes as usual. Nozomi pouted and nuzzled into Eli's chest, making Eli start. "Oh, c'mon!" Nozomi groaned. "You _definitely_ enjoyed it!" Eli shrugged as if to say maybe, a smirk growing on her own face. She didn't have to say it for Nozomi to understand, but it was somehow cute to see her act so spoiled.

"I love you, Nozomi," Eli whispered, pecking Nozomi's cheek. Nozomi's face flushed bright pink in response, making Eli's heart skip a beat.

She wasn't going to be able to finish that paper tonight.


End file.
